Zoome Enough?
by JennyStone302
Summary: When Adeline Roux and her friends kidnap famous author Neal Morris, they never expected his daughter to enter the picture. André/OC (T cause I'm nervous)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Adeline Èlodie Roux

Nicknames: Adele, Addie, Ads

Age: 15 (André's 15 in this story)

Appearance: Adeline is small and graceful. She has long beautiful hair of dirty blond. large, deep, bright blue eyes, fair skin, a petite frame and very white, even teeth.

Personality: Bubbly, sarcastic, ignorant, tempered

Hobbies: Ballet, Karate, Reading

Background Information: Adeline or Addie was born and raised in a small town just outside of Paris, so she knows fluent French. When she was 14, Adeline and her family moved to the little town of Mercury, Utah she then met André who introduced her to the Trip Zoome books and she became just as addicted as him. That's were our story starts, it's been one year since her move and Addie is attending the Trip Zoome convention with her three best friends and, boy, is she excited.

"Do you see him yet" I heard Andrè ask from his spot next to me on the couch, trying to be sutle while searching the lobby.

"No" I said glancing quickly around the packed room.

"Aw, c'mon when's he gonna get here" He whined in annoyance.

"Shut up" I said elbowing him. "He'll get here, your 15, amuse yourself"

"Alright" Andrè said leaning over me and grabbing the news paper off the table. I looked at the small table and grabbed one of the magazines sitting there.

Suddenly everyone was buzzing, Neil Morrison was here. I nudged Andrè and he signalled to Sheldon who was in the phone booth. Once Sheldon finished talking to Wheeze he motioned to us.

"Let's go" I said grabbing Andrè's wrist and dragging him outside to where Wheeze was pulling up to the side walk. Once Wheeze got out he began talking.

"Okay so me and Addie are checking the perimeter, Andrè you stand by to get Neil and Shel, get the machine going." We all nodded and ran to our jobs. Me and Wheeze wandered inside checking the door ways to make sure everyone was gathered in the lobby. I walked next to Wheeze as he double checked the hallways. Wheeze was turned around checking the last hallway when...

"Ow. Watch where you're going nimrod" A pretty blonde said although she had an annoyed expression.

"Nimrod?" Wheeze scoffed. "Very mature, although it does score you nine points in word wam" I was smirking trying to hold back from laughing at Wheeze's pathetic attempt at flirting.

"Well, uh, I always use the triple word wam tiles so you do the math, Einstein" The girl said.

"Your a wammer?" Wheeze asked her in disbelief.

"Regional whiz, two years in a row" She said some-what cockily although I could tell it was her attempt to stay at conversation.

"Very impressive" I piped up. They both looked at me the blonde not realizing I had been there and Wheeze was just ignoring me. The girl smiled at me.

"Thanks, its all about the vowels" She said shrugging. Wheeze nodded.

"Yes, vowel power" They smiled at each other.

"Well, uh, I'd love to stay and compare strategies with you, but, uh, buisness calls" Wheeze said trying to be cool.

"Buisness?" The blonde asked. I sighed in exasperation.

"Just stop talking, your digging a hole" I said face palming myself. Wheeze glared at me and the girl chuckled.

"Bye" She said walking away. Suddenly Andrè walked up behind us.

"Nice" He said nodding. "Did you get her digits?"

"Well, uh, I was gonna but, uh," Wheeze stammered out.

"He's a cheese brain, of course he didn't get them" I said. Andrè rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I cannot believe we're related" He said. I laughed and Wheeze scowled.

"Whatever, I'll be in the van" He said handing me and Andrè the goggles and nose plugs and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon" Andrè said pulling me under the table and pulling out his walkie talkie. "Molar's to canine, distractor is tallgated and ready to go" He said before stopping and waiting for Sheldon to answer. "Copy that Molar's phase two standing by" Sheldon said. Suddenly Wheeze's voice spoke through the walkie talkie. "Good work Shel, transport, standing by" Me and Andrè quickly put on our masks and noseplugs getting ready. "On my signal" I said into the walkie talkie. I looked at Andrè who nodded. "Go, go, go!" I spoke quickly. "Roger that" Sheldon said. Me and Andrè walked out and looked at the tube,it started blowing and we slowly made our way to Neil. Everyone quickly began filing out, so Andrè and I quickly stopped Neil from leaving. "Mr. Morrison, sir, I'll explain on the way come with us" Andrè said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door to our tear trecker. "A tear trecker? And it works!" Neil exclaimed excitedly. "I've got to meet the fans that built this!" "That can be arranged" I said smiling. Wheeze suddenly pulled up, pushing open the doors. "Mr. Zoome, I presume?" He said smirking. We all quickly pushed him into the van, I closed the doors as the boy's tied him up laughing like madmen, Wheeze drove away. "WHOOOO!" They all yelled as Wheeze fishtailed the van through the parking lot. "Boys" I muttered rolling my eyes. We suddenly stopped causing me to fall forward into Andrè, who quickly grabbed my waist smirking as Wheeze pulled the sock out of Neil's mouth. "Is this Zoome enough for ya?" He asked. "What's going on here?" Neil asked as I attempted to squirm out of Andrè's grip, he only smiled and held on tighter. "What's that smell?" "The cords are soaked in mintho rub" I said elbowing Andrè in the gut and he quickly released me, groaning. "The more you squirm the more you burn" Sheldon finished showing him the book. "The vapo wrist wrap Trips last trip, page 89" "Huh... This is kind of amazing" Neil said then winced. "And painful. C'mon kids get me out of this." "Oh, we aren't kids" Sheldon said. "We're your worst nightmare" Wheeze finished before hopping back upfront and speeding away. I quickly sat next to Andrè so as to not be thrown around although we used my seat for Neil and so I was more like sitting on Andrè's lap although based on his look he didn't seem to mind. Wheeze had just pulled into the car wash when Neil's phone rang. Andrè pulled the phone out of Neil's pocket and tossed it to me. I looked at the caller I.D. "Who's Melissa?" I asked. "That's my daughter" Neil said. "Let me just tell her that I'm okay" The boy's all looked at eachother. "C'mon guys, in Trip of no return, even Evil professor Nix got to do that" I complained giving them my puppy dog face. Andrè and Sheldon both looked away so I looked straight at Wheeze, he sighed. "Alright" He said taking the phone from me, "Hello?" "Dad?" The voice asked. "Melissa!" Neil responded. "I can't believe you did this to me dad!" Melissa argued. "It's so typical!" "What!" Mr. Morrison said. "I didn't do anything." "FLOSS, FLOSS, FLOSS, FLOSS!" We all chanted quickly into the phone. "Okay heres the deal, your daddy's fine and as soon as he agrees to our one demand, he's home free!" Wheeze said "So why don't you run along and go play with the other little kitties at the hotel" "And with whom am I speaking too?" She asked. "Why?" Wheeze questioned. "So I can use your name in a complete sentence, nimrod" Melissa said. "Nimrod? Very mature" Wheeze said. "Wait a minute!" Melissa said. "Worm wam guy it's you and let me guess the little girls there too!" "I'm 15 and hi!" I chirped into the phone. "Excuse me can I say something?" Neil asked. "No!" We all yelled at him. "Look. I don't know what twisted game your playing, but your totally ruining my vacation and thats not okay!" She yelled into the phone. "Almost as fiesty as Addie" Andrè said "I like it" I quickly shoved him and he only smirked. "Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll come get my dad" Melissa said trying to be calm. "Tell you?" Wheeze scoffed, "Hm... I don't think so." "Uh, pine mist or lilac springs?" The washer asked. "Floss!" Wheeze said hanging up before telling the washer lilac springs. - Sheldon was on the hood scrubbing the wind shield, when a red convertable drove up. "The girl!" Wheeze said baffled. "You know you gotta admire her enthusiasm" 


End file.
